Dancing in a Rain of Blood
by Keaton's Firefly
Summary: This is the alternate ending for SilverArcher's Carry on Dancing. I was given permission to do this. Please enjoy! What would happen if the sword Kenshin pulled was a real blade and Kaoru took the hit for Cho? Read and Review!
1. In the End

**A/N: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! Now, I finished this chapter in two days, I couldn't work on it for awhile due to the homework that'll never end or go away! tears Now, this is a little different from my Inu-Yasha fanfic. I believe that certain plots fit with certain styles of writing. Also I wrote that one in the beginning of eighth grade. Again, terribly sorry for the delay.**

****

**May 7, 2004. Data Log Entry: Alrighty! This chapter has not been altered for the most part. Maybe a few grammar and wording tweeks, but nothing major. Yet. evil laughter, lightening  
  
Disclaimer: KENSHIN & CO. DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't send the penguins after me! Squirrels either! SOME OF THE CREDIT GOES TO SILVERARCHER! MY FANFIC IS THE ALTERNATE ENDING TO HERS! SHE ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS! SO, PLEASE! GO AND READ HER'S TOO! IT'S INCREDIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
**_Dancing in a Rain of Blood  
  
In The End_**  
  
Kenshin watched as Cho spoke something that sent a primal rage through his body.  
  
"Perhaps I'll remind you of how to kill." He turned and started advancing on the child.  
  
Anger coiled up through his body, the darker side screaming at him to release. Kenshin closed his eyes for a millisecond deciding what to do next. There was no other choice. He had to do this. He had to make this sacrifice. His body tensed into a tight stance. His whole body pulled taut like a spring under pressure. He gave an unholy cry and sprung forward, tearing the hidden blade from the sheath in a flash of silver.  
  
Misao gasped covering her shaking hands over her mouth. She was too speechless, to breathe, to think. What was going on? Her mind couldn't match the Himura she knew with the man, no demon, in front of her. She was snapped out of her reverie when she saw a flash of violet, Kaoru's kimono. She was running right toward the eye of the hurricane. Her grandfather and her both cried out. "NO MS.KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A scream shattered the battle, ripping it open, changing reality into a horrible nightmare. Kenshin's heart stopped, his blood running cold. He could feel the steel ripping through warm flesh, but not Cho's.  
  
The townsfolk turned to the entrance of the old shrine, startled by the sudden scream. After a few minutes of trying to come up with a reasonable, a normal explanation, they shrugged it off. They shrugged it off with a simple excuse forbidding their minds to grasp the full weight of what had just happened. The sunset turned the sky red and orange. Onlookers only saw darkness above the shrine. Only one dared to look at the steps. A young girl, namely Tsubame who had traveled to Kyoto hearing Yahiko was traveling here. She shuddered as crimson liquid poured down the steps in rivulets. She went with her first instinct. Police.  
  
Saito sat in his office staring out at the city of Kyoto, pondering Shishio's next move. He had been at it all day and was growing very frustrated. He was already on his fifth cigarette, and that one was almost done too. Suddenly, one of his officers burst through the door.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"What is it?" Saito raised an eyebrow and blew smoke into the air.  
  
"We have a young girl. She's in sobs, the only thing we could get out of her was.."  
  
"I would like to see her immediately." Saito couldn't place it exactly, but something told him, this had something to do with Battousai.  
  
A trembling girl with puffy red eyes stepped timidly into the room. "S-s-s-sir?" She whispered, her voice cracking.  
  
"Now, tell me."  
  
Tsubame could feel new tears wash away the old ones as she tried to speak. "Blood, all over the stairs of the old temple. An ear splitting shriek, then it died into a groan. It sounded like a girl, sir." She gulped, attempting to calm herself. "And."  
  
"And?"  
  
"A...a yell, a rough yell, Hiten Mitsurugi or something like that. It was almost inaudible."  
  
"Thank you, that'll be all. Hondo."  
  
The officer jumped to life. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Take this girl somewhere where she can receive comfort."  
  
The officer immediately from the order scurried out of the room behind the girl, shutting the door after him.  
  
Saito smirked, the old desire to compete against Himura Kenshin growing stronger. "So, the Battousai has been unleashed." He quickly walked out, taking a carriage to the old shrine. His sword on his belt, a cigarette at his lips.  
  
The harsh waves fueled by the wind tossed the boat around, turning Yahiko's face green. He tried to hold it in, but to know avail. He let out his lunch over the side. He brought his head back up. "Almost there busu. And boy do you owe me for this one!" Yahiko lulled his head to the side and saw the patch of town not a half-hour from there. "Is that Kyoto?" A faint scream carried across the sudden harsh wind, making everyone turn their heads and stare. Yahiko gulped involuntarily, a feeling of uneasiness filling his stomach, other than the seasickness. "Kaoru, you and Kenshin better be okay, if you're not I'll never forgive you!!!!!!! Not ever!!!!!!!!!!!" Yahiko yelled into the wind, making his fellow passengers stare.  
  
Time seemed to have frozen. A look of pure horror covered the faces of Misao, Okina, Cho, and the young family. The red haired man's face was hidden under ragged bangs. But his aura revealed a torrent of emotions. Kenshin was struggling to remain sane. He didn't have to look up to see who had taken Cho's blast for him. He knew who it was.  
  
Sano trudged along a dirt path looking especially glum. A trademark fishbone protruding from the side of his mouth. He looked up and grinned. 'Kyoto, it's about time. Yahiko and me should be arriving at the same time. Wonder how the brat did on the boat' Sano snickered at the thought, but it was quickly cut off. A strong breeze made dirt fly and made him dig in his heels. "What the hell?" His voice trailed off as his ears caught an anguished cry, filled with pain. "I may just be imagining things, but that sounded like Jou-chan! I think I'll speed things up a bit!" He soon took off at a sprint. Running out of the grove of trees, he saw the ship and noticed Yahiko leaning over the edge. Both of them apparently racing frantically to Kyoto, pushed by an instinct none of them had the time to pick at.  
  
Saito eyed the blood casually like it was an everyday thing, then proceeded up the steps. The sight before him caught him a little off guard, a bloody woman. The Battousai's raccoon girl. And the Battousai, crouched down in the middle of the sea of blood. "Ah, weasel."  
  
Misao gave no reaction, she was too completely focused on the morbid scene before her. Nobody paid any mind to the new arriver. Cho fell backwards, his eyes widened in fear. "I-i-i-is t-t-t-t-hat the B-b- battousai?!"  
  
"Indeed." Saito couldn't hide his hunger for the opportunity. "Finally, Battousai, you've finally been awakened from your idealistic dreams."  
  
That day the shriek of a maiden and the roar of a demon joined in a meeting of death shattering the peace and the barrier containing the darker side. The sky turned red, but not for long, for the blood fell in splatters and sprays, raining down on the city of Kyoto staining the almost healed ground with sins from a reopened wound.

**A/N: Teehee, I know I'm evil, evil incarnate! But hey! Next chapter will come Tuesday! dodges penguins and squirrels Again, credit and thanks to SilverArcher for allowing and asking me to do this! ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**In the End: It just fits. Kenshin tried soooooo hard to bury the Battousai in him and in the end it didn't even matter.......sniff By Linkin Park, but I want you to tell me if it fits!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ALWAYS READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Going Under

**A/N: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! does happy dance I'm so happy to the reviews I got! Even though there weren't many, they still kept me going! The thank yous along with the chapter title explanation will be at the bottom! Gosh! grips keyboard I AM PUMPED!!!!!!!!!!!! I have sooooooo much fun writing this! I'm positively bursting with ideas. At first when I volunteered to do this and did the first chapter I thought: "Oh no, I barely even have a plot. What am I going to do?! I'm never going to make it past the third chapter!" But, not now!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have ideas! And the plot is starting to develop in my little mind!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Teehee, now, I know most of you were annoyed by the cliffhanger I left. I know, evil incarnate, but get used to them! I'm going to try and leave every chapter off like the first, and this one's no exception! I'm almost done blabbing, just four more things: 1, the first chapter on my word processor was 4 pages, the second chapter is 13!!!!!!!!!!! That's my way of saying thank you and terribly sorry for the delay! 2, this will be updated every week approximately!!!!!!!!!!! 3, I also have ANOTHER one going, another AU, Kenshin is still the Battouai in this one!!!!!!!!!! It's gonna be called Crimson Sakura Blossums. Tee hee. 4, THANKYOU THANK YOU TO SILVERARCHER ONCE MORE FOR ALLOWING ME TO DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ & REVIEW ALWAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND GO READ SILVERARCHER'S "CARRY ON DANCING"!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIS EXCELLENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woah, I blab a lot! Sorry about that folks, you can read now..**

**May 7, 2004. Data Log Entry: ish still laughing like a maniac Kenshin: Eh heh, same deal from first chapter! Enjoy! turns to me Um, this one thinks you should stop laughing like that. You're scaring people.**

****

**Disclaimer: Me: Do I hafta!!!!!!!??????????? Jimmy (evil squirrel): nods Me: Fine! I do not own Kenshin & co. and never ever...sniff Will! Ya happy!!!? Jimmy: nods Me: ARGH! DIE! gets out bazooka Jimmy: (don't forget) Me: Part of the credit goes to SilverArcher, she asked someone to do an alternate ending to her fanfic, "Carry on Dancing.", thus I volunteered.**  
  
**_Dancing in a Rain of Blood  
  
Going Under_**  
  
Kaoru jerked backwards as she felt the cold steel ripping through her. She gasped, pulling cold air in through her parched throat. A feeling of dread filled her stomach as she crumpled to the ground. She fell into the ocean of red, the metallic scent of her own blood assaulting her nose. Tears fell down from her eyes as she heard Kenshin's harsh breathing a few feet from her. A few feet. It may as well have been a mile. She mustered all the strength she could and pulled herself into a sitting position. Her trembling arms barely holding her up. A deep gash had ripped her kimono and shredded some of the white cloth that covered her chest. She tried to move; only to let out a groan, her hand immediately went to her wound. Clutching it, trying to stifle the blood, the crimson regret. For all the things that went unsaid, she had been so nervous, so stupid. Thinking she had all the time in the world to tell him.  
  
Saito raised an eyebrow, his attention for the moment distracted. "The raccoon girl."  
  
Misao gasped. She had fallen to her knees and now clutched Okina's legs like a small child. "Ms.Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru started crawling through the molasses trying to get to Kenshin. She needed to be with him. To try and prevent him from going away forever. She wouldn't let it happen, she wouldn't. Even if her body willed her to die, she would fight.  
  
Kenshin jerked in surprise, but refused to lift his head. 'Ms.Kaoru.' He was still on his knees, his pale hand clutching the hilt of his sword. His old sword. The one he had discarded in Kyoto ten years ago. How had it gotten here? Into the shrine? His other hand clutched the stagnant sheath.  
  
Kaoru smiled weakly as she finally reached him. She cupped his hidden face in her hands. The nervousness she had once felt when this close to him numbed by pain. She led his head down into her lap. She could feel him tense and struggle, obviously unused to the gentle gesture. She slowly ran her fingers through his crimson hair, attempting to comfort him. Her fingers gently pulled the string that held his hair together out. Kenshin tensed more.  
  
"What are you doing?" The voice that reached Kaoru's ears wasn't Kenshin's voice. It was cold and harsh, she flinched.  
  
She gently shook her head and answered him. "I want to see you. How you were before, I know now that you aren't all the Kenshin I know. The Battousai is also a part of you, and always will be. Just promise me you won't kill your other half." Her voice was soft and raspy. "It's okay, it's okay." She soothed more pulling the hair up into a high ponytail then securing it. "You used to wear your hair like this, right?" She cradled him in her arms like a small child.  
  
"So, Battousai, is this what happened with Tomoe?"  
  
A low growl emitted Kenshin's throat, he refused to look up, so he voiced his warning. "Keep her out of this." Kenshin seethed.  
  
"Lift your head Battousai, let everyone see who you really are."  
  
Misao was terribly confused. "Who he really is?"  
  
The young family spoke up for the first time during the incident. The husband was the one who spoke, since the mother was busy shielding her boy's eyes from the gory scene. "Saito, sir, what has happened? This man was just trying to save my son! Please don't be so cruel!"  
  
Saito smirked. "Did you know, that ten years ago, that so called man, would have slaughtered your whole family without a second thought if ordered? He was no man back then, he was a demon, the only person who could beat me. But, then he did something I still can't figure out. Who is Tomoe Battousai?"  
  
The husband gulped. "He would have?"  
  
"Himura would never do such a thing!!!!!!!!!! He wouldn't kill a fly if he could help it-" Misao piped up, but she was quickly cut off by a voice literally drenched in hatred and ice.  
  
"I told you to leave her out of this!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin jerked his head up, his flaming amber eyes widening in fury.  
  
Saito's eyes glinted with something akin to delight. "That's the Battousai I know. The most feared man in all of Japan. The shadow assassin Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
Misao gulped. 'Those eyes, who's are they?!' She shuddered. The family trembling beside her were also shocked.  
  
Okina gulped. This was not going to end well. This was not going to end well at all.  
  
Kaoru gasped a little as she watched Kenshin shaking with rage, his hair standing on end. She sighed and let a small, weak smile grace her lips. She cupped his face in her pale hands once more and turned his head to face her.  
  
Kenshin winced, he never wanted Ms.Kaoru to see him like this. Not ever. He tried to close his eyes.  
  
"Don't." Her voice was soft, like a bell. "So, this is what you looked like back then. True, they are frightening and I can see anger. But, its masking another emotion. Kenshin, when this Tomoe is mentioned, I see deep pain and regret." Her eyes widened as she felt the pain that she had been ignoring sear through her. She coughed up deep red blood. She needed to say it now. Before it was too late. "Kenshin, I lo-" She never said it, she fell into Kenshin's lap before her lips had finished the second word..  
  
Kenshin gulped, his hands trembling. He bent his head as he wrapped his arms around Ms.Kaoru's limp body.  
  
Saito blinked as he thought he saw a small orb of liquid fall from Battousai's face. 'He couldn't be.'  
  
Kenshin gripped her harder. 'No, it can't end like this. Why is the past repeating itself?' He lifted his head up, closing his eyes. His face raised to the sky. He cursed the that evil blood red sky. "DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He roared.  
  
Saito sighed. "Alright everyone, show's over. Battousai, if you're all done mourning I need to speak with you." Saito rose an eyebrow as he saw Battousai slide the sheathed sword into his belt then cradle a very limp Kaoru in his arms.  
  
"It's not over yet." Kenshin spoke, his eyes dead looking as he staggered up. Blood dripping from everywhere. The aura he was emitting left no room for discussion. "I'm not giving up yet." He sped down the stairs, slowing down a bit so Saito could keep up. "Saito, I need a favor and then I'll agree to speak with you."  
  
"Well, what is it?!" Saito asked, an edge of impatience filling his tone.  
  
"I need you to get a message to a Megumi Takani; she will be staying at a Dr.Genzai's in Tokyo. I need her here in the next few hours; this is of the utmost importance. I don't care how you do it."  
  
"Fine." Saito sighed and turned off heading for the police station. The fastest way he could think of to do this was Morse code.  
  
The sun had set, leaving Kyoto in darkness. Kenshin sped through the streets living up to god-like speed. His mind was a mix of darkness and light. Light told him to be respectfully protective and dark told him she was his. Even though she didn't know it yet. The Battousai inside of him told him she was his responsibility. His burden, his Ms.Kaoru. "Mine." He whispered. Subconsciously, he took old alley routes that he used as an assassin. Weaving in and out, like a cat at night. He clutched Ms.Kaoru to him possessively. The only thing taking his mind off of his own struggle, was to help Ms.Kaoru with hers first. She would win. At all costs.  
  
Kaoru coughed and felt warm blood flow down her bottom lip. She was greeted into consciousness once more by Kenshin's cold voice.  
  
"You shouldn't stress your body, we're almost there."  
  
Kaoru softly nodded and leaned her cheek into his chest. She felt so cold and numb. "I feel-"  
  
"Don't speak."  
  
She lowered her eyes and decided to occupy her thoughts with staring at her blood-encrusted hands. She sighed before drifting off again.  
  
Kenshin felt her head loll to the side. She was gone from consciousness again. Not good. He willed his body to put on a burst of speed. It seemed to take an eternity to get to the Aoiya despite his agility. But it finally came into view.  
  
It looked deserted. But then again through his eyes the whole town now resembled the old Kyoto. Perhaps it was because of his own turmoil. He quickly kicked the door open with his foot. His golden eyes glanced around. Good. No one was home. It would appear that the rest of the Oniwabanshu had gone searching for their comrades. Kenshin quickly removed his shoes and then pushed the door closed again with his shoulder blade. Kaoru's limp body moved with him like a rag doll. Kenshin quickly strode to the room he had been using. He slid the shoji open once more and walked in. Setting her softly down on the futon he lit a candle. He looked at her. Her face was barren of emotion, of the enthusiasm that he loved in her. Her forehead was sprinkled in droplets of sweat. He put his hand on her head. She had a fever.  
  
He snorted. 'Perfect, just perfect.'  
  
He grabbed the white sheet Okina had let him use and ripped it into long strands, leaving a good amount for a wash cloth. After removing her tattered top gi he dipped the wash cloth into a basin of chilly water in the room. He began to gently clean the blood caked on her. His movements monotonous and slow, his mind completely filled with the task. Once this was done, his hands worked skillfully as he wrapped the make-shift bandage around her slender body and then tying it tightly in a knot at her shoulder. He sighed and went to go retrieve yet another wash cloth that he would wet and set on her forehead for the fever.  
  
Megumi groaned as she felt herself being pulled from the depths of a wonderful sleep.  
  
"Get up Auntie Megumi!!" Young Suzume giggled as she saw Megumi's brow furrow. She looked funny.  
  
"Yeah! Get up!" Ayame copied her elder sister in a singsong voice.  
  
Megumi sighed and finally obliged to the young children's pleas. "What is it?" She asked keeping the irritation out of her voice.  
  
"Grandpa wants to see you, he says it's urgent!"

"Grandpa says it's urgent!"  
  
Megumi immediately after hearing the word 'urgent' got up and strode down the hall. 'Urgent? Dr.Genzai is never urgent, unless it comes to his job.' She slid the door open to the dining room and peered in. She found him kneeled down, seemingly reading a paper in his handwriting over and over. "Dr.Genzai?"  
  
"Ah, Megumi. Come, I have just decoded a message that came to me in Morse code."  
  
"Morse code? Who would send you a message in Morse code?"  
  
"Exactly, that's what I first thought, but it tells who the message is from. Kenshin."  
  
"Sir Ken?! What does he-"  
  
Ayame and Suzume had started bouncing up and down at the name. "Uncle Kennie! Uncle Kennie! Is he coming back?! And Auntie Kaoru?!" Their soft voices echoed off the shadowed walls like little chimes.  
  
Megumi and Dr.Genzai's eyes both frowned. If it was letter from Kenshin, the odds of everything being just fine and dandy were against them.  
  
"Of course, Kenshin should be here tomorrow. If you go to bed right now." Dr.Genzai plastered a forced smile onto his face.  
  
"But you said that yesterday." Suzume pouted.  
  
"You said yesterday." Ayame copied her sister.  
  
"I know, but that's because you were one minute late going to bed."  
  
The girls gasped. "He's right! Let's go Ayame! Goodnight everybody!"  
  
"Goodnight!!!!"  
  
Both girls scurried out of the room, leaving the two troubled adults to talk about the truth.  
  
"So." Megumi started. "What does the letter say?"  
  
"It doesn't give any specifics, but it does say this: To a Dr.Genzai and Ms.Megumi Takani, this message must be short and you must follow the instructions exactly. Ms.Megumi Takani, you must be outside the clinic you are staying at within the hour, a carriage will come and take you to a boat that I have especially organized for this occasion. I will meet you at the Aoiya in Kyoto. This is a matter of life and death for the raccoon. This message was given to me by Battousai. Hajime Saito."  
  
Megumi bit her lip and began to twirl a strand of black hair around her finger. "Is that all?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
Megumi got up and walked out, not meaning to slam the door behind her. She narrowed her eyes in frustration. 'What has that raccoon and Sir Ken gotten themselves into this time?' Dr.Genzai looked down at the table and prayed that both were all right.  
  
Megumi hastily made her way back to her room. She quickly packed some clothes and equipment, and then headed out to the street. It was night, a chill hanging thickly in the air. She heard the clopping of hooves approaching her and soon a carriage came into view. 'Punctual, aren't they?' She quickly got in and the carriage sped off.  
  
Megumi rode in silence, worry and concern for her two friends giving her a terrible headache.  
  
Sano panted, his hands on his knees. Drops of sweat turned the dry dirt of the street into chalky mud. He smirked and looked up, hearing a familiar groan. "Hey, Yahiko, enjoy the trip?"  
  
"Shut up," Yahiko stuck out his tongue. "So, where do ya think busu and Kenshin are staying?"  
  
"Beats me. Let's start knocking on doors." Sano approached the first house on the street.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, rooster brains?" Yahiko trudged forward and stood behind Sano.  
  
Kenshin sat in darkness, watching Kaoru's chest heave up and down with forced breath. Only the pale candlelight illuminated her ivory features.  
  
He sighed and shifted his sword that rested on his shoulder. It still puzzled him, how had his old sword gotten into that shrine? His attentive golden eyes flicked to Kaoru as he heard her take an especially painful breath. Kenshin growled, his patience was wearing thin. She would not last long. He could've attempted stitching her up himself, but he did not possess the materials needed. He closed his eyes, sharpening his other senses so he could detect the slightest change in her breathing or for an intruder.  
  
Yahiko growled in frustration. "This was a stupid idea rooster head!"  
  
Sano returned the growl, his eyes narrowing in challenge. "Got a better one brat?!"  
  
"Rooster head? Yahiko?" A voice called out in surprise.  
  
"Fox?" Sano groaned, "Why on earth are you here?"  
  
"Yeah, Megumi, why are you here?"  
  
"Get in! I'll explain in the carriage, right now we don't have time!" Megumi called.  
  
Sano and Yahiko nodded dumbly, she would probably lead them to Kenshin, so they got in.  
  
Saito smirked and tossed a few red ashes to the ground from his cigarette. He watched as the carriage pulled to an abrupt stop. "Ah, finally."  
  
Sano burst from the carriage first, only to have his eyes meet his mortal enemy. "Saito?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Yahiko blinked. "Is Kenshin here? How about busu?"  
  
Megumi was the last one to leave the carriage with her pack. She sighed. "Rooster, could you stop acting like a moron for two minutes?"  
  
Saito's smirk only widened. "And you must be Ms.Megumi Takani. You see, I'm not the only who calls you a moron, moron."  
  
Sano stomped the ground in something that resembled a five-year old's temper tantrum. "ARRGGGGGHHH! You wanna fight Saito!? Fine!!!!!! Bring it on!!! Right here, right now!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh please." Megumi rested her hand over her eyes.  
  
"Can ya get any thicker?" Yahiko groaned.  
  
Saito tossed his cigarette at Sano's feet, increasing the stomping a hundred-fold and simply stated. "Come in, we have no time for this. If I delay any longer, the Battousai will have all our heads."  
  
At the mention of Kenshin's nickname, they followed Saito into the inn. Saito led them through the dark halls and finally stopped in front of a door, causing Yahiko and Sano to almost trip. They could see a faint flame on the other side of the paper-thin door.  
  
Saito rapped his fist on the door a few times. Startling them all except Saito was the sudden open of it. They could see a small red- head in the doorway, his face downcast, hiding his expression from them. His friends didn't need to see his face, they took an involuntary step backwards due to the chilling aura he was giving off.  
  
Megumi gulped and gripped the handle of her bag. "Okay, let me in."  
  
Kenshin easily sidestepped so Megumi could get in, she tried to get a good look at him, but he looked down even further.  
  
Megumi nodded to them all and clicked the door shut behind her. They all heard her sudden gasp of surprise.  
  
Kenshin sighed and slid down into a seated position, his back leaning against the wall. His sword was leaning against his shoulder, the hilt partly covered by the crimson bangs still caked in blood.  
  
Yahiko followed his hero's example and sat down. "Kenshin?" He ventured timidly.  
  
No answer came, so Sano tried. "Yo, Kenshin, what's up?"  
  
Still no answer, except the sudden increase in the cold aura.  
  
Both dumbfounded by Kenshin's unusual behavior, they both shut their mouths with a click.  
  
Kenshin could hear Sano and Yahiko shift uncomfortably in their place. He could sense their uncertainty, but he would wait until he knew Ms.Kaoru was all right.  
  
They waited there for what seemed like days, until the sudden sound of the door opening knocked them all out of their reverie.  
  
Kenshin stood up, his voice but a distant whisper. "Well?"  
  
Megumi shivered, "Well," she took a deep breath before starting her diagnosis. "It's a very sever wound to say the least, it's deep and precise. The person who did this was obviously trained to kill. The wound spans from the center of her stomach to her right shoulder. The funny thing is the wound becomes less deep at the end, almost like the person hesitated at the last minute."  
  
Sano and Yahiko gulped, shocked. "Will.....she live?" Yahiko choked out.  
  
"I truly cannot say, it'll be all up to the raccoon."  
  
"Well, I kept my end of the bargain Battousai, now you keep yours." The sudden smell of cigarette smoke let them all know Saito had reappeared.  
  
Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko's faces scrunched up in confusion as they heard a low growl come from their gentle friend.  
  
"Fine." The curt reply that they heard didn't sound like it could come from their laundry doing friend.  
  
Kenshin turned on his heel and followed Saito down the hall to the third door, where they both disappeared into the room.  
  
Sano and Yahiko glanced at each other, nodded and began to follow. Megumi groaned and went back into the room where Kaoru was resting, leaving the pair with their ears pressed to the door.  
  
Their faces kept widening in shock, one had to wonder if they would stay that way. This is what they heard:  
  
"You." Kenshin stated, irritation flitting in and out of his voice. "Katsura-san."  
  
"Yes, Himura. I need to talk with you." The man Katsura's voice was calmed and reserved.  
  
"What is it?" Kenshin kneeled down in front of his old boss, Saito leaning against the side wall.  
  
"I heard from Saito here that you struck someone with a long sword today, and not just anyone, someone you care for deeply, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, I bet you're wondering why you now hold your old sword?"  
  
Sano and Yahiko looked at each other, their minds both thinking the same thing. 'Kenshin's old sword?'  
  
Kenshin gave a quick nod, his amber eyes locked onto Katsura.  
  
"I bet you have also noticed that it felt orchestrated, not just an accident."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"But, it has worked to Kyoto's advantage. I need you to-"  
  
"Become your shadow assassin again? I cannot think of who I would have to kill in this era of peace, the Meiji." Kenshin sneered.  
  
Katsura sighed, he had known this would not go over well. "Unfortunately, this so called era of peace is crumbling bit by bit."  
  
"Then the lives I took have all been in vain."  
  
"Not necessarily, some pawns have been working for a greater power to try and shatter all of our sacrifice and hard work. Those are the people I need you to kill, I know you're deeply rooted to your vow, but this once more is for the good of Kyoto."  
  
Kenshin snorted, disgusted. "Why can't I just knock the people out and have Saito apprehend them? I refuse to spill even more blood."  
  
Katsura's tone remained calm. "I can understand your feelings, but we need to make a definite point. You killed before to protect the happiness of the weak, well, their happiness is in jeopardy right now unless we act it quick."  
  
Kenshin sighed.  
  
"Battousai, the moron and brat are listening to every word."  
  
"I know, leave them be."  
  
Sano and Yahiko ripped away from the wall, surprised Saito and Kenshin had noticed them. No sooner had they reached the other side of the wall then they began to scramble back to the other side to hear Kenshin's answer. Too late. Either Kenshin had already said it and they had missed it or he had just made a gesture.  
  
The door opened, causing both of them to stand clumsily. They pathetically faked that they hadn't been doing anything. But, something caught their eye. Kenshin was staring at both of them from the doorway. Sano and Yahiko's eyes were both riveted to the two amber orbs void of emotion underneath blood red bangs.  
  
"Kenshin?" They both whispered.  
  
Kenshin arched an eyebrow and then turned and walked down the hall to Kaoru's room, the pair of dumbfounded boys trailing after.  
  
Saito and Katsura remained to continue their conversation  
  
Kenshin slid the shoji open and stepped in leaving it open for Sano and Yahiko. They followed, Yahiko shutting the door. They all sat around the futon.  
  
"Ms.Kaoru, you're awake." Kenshin stated as he slid into a sitting position.  
  
Kaoru nodded, a weak smile lighting up her features. Megumi was already beside her, rinsing a cloth in the basin of water.  
  
Yahiko spoke first, worried about his master. "Busu, you okay?"  
  
Kaoru giggled a little, but it was forced. "I'm fine, you should know I'm tough Yahiko-chan."  
  
Yahiko frowned, concern filling his eyes. Kaoru had to be deeply hurt if she had neglected to put the usual emphasis on chan.  
  
Sano tried to cheer the young boy up. "Hey, don't worry, anyone as ugly as her has got to survive. It's a law of nature."  
  
Kaoru growled, trying desperately to act normal. "When we get back you're both scrubbing the dojo floors until I can see myself in them."  
  
Kenshin's growl silenced them, he looked up, his facial muscles taut. "Ms.Kaoru you should not be risking your life like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You need rest; you're the only one besides Saito to survive an attack from me."  
  
"So, you inflicted this injury on Kaoru?" Yahiko asked, his voice shaky.  
  
Kenshin merely nodded.  
  
"But, that would mean-" Sano started.  
  
Kenshin nodded once more.  
  
"That the sword Sir Ken is holding right now, is real." Megumi laid the cloth in the basin.  
  
"Kenshin, what happened to the reverse blade sword?" Yahiko asked, panic filling his brown eyes.  
  
"It broke." Kaoru simply stated, she noticed Kenshin's eyes glance down and tried to move. She cried out and clutched her side.  
  
"Busu!"  
  
"Jou-chan!"  
  
"Raccoon, you're my patient so stay down! No move-"  
  
Megumi was silenced by the voice that came from the other side of the room. It was void of emotion and drenched in ice, sending chills up their spines.  
  
Kenshin looked up, his amber eyes seeming to burn into all of them. But, they were focused on Kaoru's crystalline blue. "Kaoru, know this. I would do anything for you. I would give up everything for you, I would die for you, and." Kenshin's eyes narrowed to slits. "I would kill for you."

**A/N: Tee hee, Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooo, I didn't just leave yet ANOTHER cliffhanger...dodges penguins and squirrels Sheesh!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, here are my thank yous:  
  
SilverArcher: Thankyou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel so special now!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**Ari and Kat: Thankyou! I'm glad you liked the song selection! And Kat, please don't kill Ari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She reviewed my fic!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you continue to enjoy it!!!!!!**

****

**Linay: gasp You read and reviewed my fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love both of yours, Broken Pieces and The Sword That Protects! They're awesome! Congrats on the author of the year thing! And here's a new chapter! Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!! Never give up on yours either!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**Elizabeth(she told me in real life that she liked it): THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For all your support and everything!!!!!! Keep reading! And hoped you liked the chapter! Enjoy the cliffhangers!  
  
Going Under: It fits. The song helps describe how Kenshin is going even farther into his Battousai state, going farther into the darkness or going under. Also, it's an angsty and dark kinda song and this is an angsty and dark kinda fic!!!!!!!!! It's also awesome and one of my personal favorites! Tis by Evanescence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: It's my Life (though it might change, highly unlikely though)**


	3. It's My Life

**A/N: Ish done guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I truly am sorry for the delay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, the teachers are being evil....sigh You would think they would get tired of essays after the billionth one...Same goes for tests.....ANYWHO, I would blab more.....but I truly think after that demon of a cliff hanger I left last time, you would kinda like to read this one........And thanks are also down at the bottom to all of you awesome reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**May 8, 2004 Data Log Entry: Okay. This chapter will now be edited with Ch. Numb in mind. That's all I have to say for now! starts laughing like a maniac again.**

**Disclaimer: (I know I said I would stop blabbing, but this is necessary!!!!!!!!!!) I do not own Kenshin and co.......BUT Kenshin Himura owns part of my heart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, credit goes where credit is due, THANK YOU SILVER ARCHER!!!!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Dancing in a Rain of Blood  
  
It's My Life_  
**  
"I would kill for you."  
  
Kaoru bit her lower lip. This was not happening. What Kenshin said had double meaning, she knew it. How had they gotten so far from those happy days? She looked up, a smile hiding the despair consuming her. "But, Kenshin, I...you....you didn't break your vow. I...I ran in front of your attack to make sure you didn't break it! I was going to live!"  
  
Kenshin briefly opened his eyes, caught a little off guard by the emotion registering in her eyes. Denial.  
  
"I wasn't going to let you break your vow! I WAS GOING TO LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru shrieked. She felt like she was being torn apart. She was going to lose him, she was going to lose Kenshin. Her hands clutched her head as she shook her head from side to side, wisps of raven hair clinging to her face. "No.no.no..no...no..NO!!!!!!" She let out another shriek. Memories were surfacing, unwanted memories. Memories of blood spraying across shiny dojo floors, dead eyes falling down to the earth, hitting the ground with sickening thumps. Kaoru felt numb, her mind's vision was in black and white. The memories wouldn't end, every time it seemed like it would, it repeated.  
  
Kenshin was frozen. He couldn't understand her. He couldn't. She was calm and smiling one minute, her pretty eyes glazed over with unspoken sadness. And now, she was screaming. His eyes remained widened in shock at the scene playing out before him.  
  
"Busu?" Yahiko asked, concerned for his teacher.  
  
Kaoru looked up, her eyes wide. They were filled with intangible pain, she bit her lip again. A smooth trail of blood slid down her lower lip.  
  
'Tomoe.' That face. The sadness and regret covering Ms.Kaoru's face was almost exactly the same as Tomoe's. The enthusiasm and joy that had once graced her features had died. "Ms.Kaoru." He breathed, his golden eyes flickering in the candlelight. He stepped forward and reached out a callused hand to her lip. He slowly wiped the blood away and licked it off the tip of his finger. He leaned into her and whispered something in her ear. "Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
Kaoru nodded, speechless. She couldn't place the fleeting memory of fear and pain anymore. She felt like a small child. Weak, defenseless, pathetic. She hated that word, pathetic. She slowly crawled into the covers, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Even though she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, the tears never ceased.  
  
Megumi sighed, she had recovered somewhat from the outburst. She began once more wiping the wet cloth across the younger woman's pale face.  
  
Kenshin straightened himself and slid outside onto the patio. He looked up and searched the sky. Tonight there was no moon. But that didn't keep old memories from flowing into his consciousness. He blinked and stars dripped with blood in his eyes.  
  
"Yo, Kenshin." Sano leaned against a post, chewing on a fish bone. "Why do you think Jou-chan broke down like that?"  
  
"I was wondering that too." Yahiko flopped down.  
  
Kenshin heaved a sigh mentally, but managed to keep his iron façade on. "I don't know."  
  
"Hey, Kenshin."  
  
"Yes Yahiko?"  
  
"I was thinking..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I never really found out why you came to Kyoto in the first place."  
  
"It is not of your immediate concern." With that, Kenshin turned and started to slide the door open to Kaoru's room.  
  
"Are you going to start killing again?" Sano raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kenshin paused. "Sano, this Meiji era is crumbling. Of this I am now sure, so to answer your question I will start protecting the happiness of those who are weak." Kenshin disappeared through the door.  
  
Sano growled. "Yo Kenshin!! That's not fair! You answered my question with a riddle!"  
  
Kenshin ignored Sano's complaint and Megumi's hesitant glance as he strode out into the hall. He could hear small whispers coming from the room he was heading to. He needed the remaining details of tomorrow night from Katsura. Accompanying this midnight discussion now were small snores and sighs coming from the once vacant rooms. The Oniwabanshu were home. Kenshin briefly wondered how Misao was taking all of this.  
  
"Katsura-san."  
  
"Ah, Himura, we've been waiting."  
  
Yahiko dangled his legs back and forth over the porch. "Tomorrow night there will be a crescent moon." He sighed. "Sano?"  
  
"Yeah squirt?"  
  
"What do you think Kenshin meant by what he said?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
Megumi slid out of the room as quietly as a fox and joined the pair. She let out a large sigh.  
  
Yahiko turned, an expectant look in his eyes. "How's busu?"  
  
"She....She's stressed. She'll live, I think. This is only a prediction based on how stubborn she is though."  
  
All of their heads drooped in dismay. A blanket of uncomfortable silence covered them.  
  
"Did you see how odd Kenshin's acting? I've never seen him be so bold with Jou-chan." Sano switched the fish bone to the other side and began to grind at it.  
  
Megumi and Yahiko nodded.  
  
"Well." Megumi hesitated. "Now, I've only heard of this, but some people have been said to have alter egos or split personalities. I've never come into contact with a solid case, I think Sir Ken might be the first."  
  
"Split personalities?!" Yahiko jumped up.  
  
"What the heck does that mean Fox?!" Sano glared at the doctor in front of him.  
  
"Calm down! A split personality is where a person has two personalities inhabiting one being. Sir Ken has two distinct ones: the wanderer and the manslayer. Though."  
  
"Oh, I see now. So, what we're seeing now is the manslayer." Yahiko got down off his toes, suddenly calm.  
  
Sano nodded. "But, what's the 'though' for?"  
  
"I lived through the revolution, so did rooster boy over here. But, Yahiko hasn't."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Sano leaned on the post again.  
  
"I only thought Hitokiri Battousai was a legend, a myth. But, I have to wonder if Sir Ken wasn't a manslayer of the type we've been presuming due to the things I've heard."  
  
"Woah! There were types?!"  
  
"Yes Yahiko, some manslayers killed without worrying about their position being known. You could say they were a little too confident and they loved to show off, and who had already given into the blood lust. But, there was also another kind, a more dangerous kind."  
  
Sano instantly caught on for once. "So, what you're saying is Kenshin was a shadow assassin?"  
  
"Precisely, said to be working for the devil himself." This silenced all of them, they had a lot on their minds.  
  
"Well, I'll see you two in the morning, you can sleep out here." Megumi stepped back into the room.  
  
Yahiko and Sano nodded, too lost in their own thoughts to object.  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the wooden barred windows. Kaoru fidgeted, the sun was too bright. Her head was throbbing, but then again so was her whole body. She gulped, her throat parched and dry. She tried to sit up, only to fall back with a yelp. She lifted up a finger and gingerly touched her shoulder. Tears blurred her vision again. She looked around and saw that her room was vacant save her.  
  
Kenshin walked out onto the porch, watching the red sun rise into the sky, birds chirped and leaves rustled in the early morning breeze. But, he didn't seem to notice anything except what was going on inside of his head. He was reviewing last night's conversation, thinking about it, weighing it, memorizing it. He let out a small sigh and worked out the kinks in his neck. Then he went to see how Kaoru was doing.  
  
Kaoru had finally managed to sit up, after numerous painful tries. She jumped a little as Kenshin stepped into the room suddenly. A fake smile stretched across her lips as she removed trails of tears from her face with the backs of her hands. "Morning Kenshin, did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
Kenshin sighed, frustrated with her futile attempts at pretending things were normal. "No, did you?"  
  
"I think, but I don't feel very rested." Kaoru sighed and looked down at her side. Another kimono that she had packed for their journey was resting by her futon. "I think I would like a bath." She thought out loud.  
  
Before she realized she had said it aloud, Kenshin had her in his arms with the kimono clutched in one of his hands and new bandages in the other. Kaoru stuttered, protesting that she could of tried to walk on her own, only to be silenced by Kenshin's eyes.  
  
Kenshin walked down the porch to the bathhouse. He slid the door open and gently set Kaoru, the clothes, and the bandages down. He then retreated back out the door and was soon heard heating up the bath.  
  
Kaoru groaned. How long was it going to take to get used to this stone statue that was once Kenshin? She began to strip herself, wincing, but being careful not to make a noise. She felt the water with her index finger as her other hand undid the tie that held her hair together messily. She eased herself into the steaming water, perfect as usual. The raven locks weaved in and out on the template of steaming water, creating an intricate pattern. She sighed and let the water soothe her wounds. After she had finished cleaning up her body, she submerged her whole head under. She held it for as long as she could, then jerked up gasping for air. Her weak arms trembled as she supported herself lifting her body from the bath. Her exit was clumsy and water slopped over the edges, she almost tripped when she saw what color the water was. A light red. She had bled in the bath, the water dissolving the thin scab. 'This is not happening.' She thought as she began the messy and painful job of bandaging her open wounds. Even though the stitches prevented most of the blood from spilling, at the top of the gash the wound had not been deep enough for stitches. She slipped on the black kimono with beautiful blue lilies, she barely ever wore this one. But, somehow she felt tonight might be special. She pulled her hair up and took her favorite indigo ribbon, Kenshin's blood stains still on it. She realized it fit after staring at it, the dried blood made swirls across the blue, fitting everything about her life now. She tied it in and began the long trek to the door of the bathhouse.  
  
Once she finally completed the journey she took a deep breath and couldn't help smiling at her small triumph. As she slid the door open she froze. A man she had never seen before was standing on the porch of the Aoiya. He had a regal, dignified appearance. Her eyes narrowed in apprehension as she timidly limped forward.  
  
The man turned his head toward her and smiled, his eyes warm. "Oh, hello. You must be Kaoru Kamiya, Himura's girl."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Who are you?"  
  
"Katsura Kogoro. Himura used to work for me, back in the revolution."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I would really like to get to know you more, to speak with you about some things. But, business calls me to go elsewhere, I'll see you soon."  
  
Kaoru nodded again not being able to find another reply.  
  
Kenshin appeared from the doorway also. "Done?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, and giggled realizing that she had now nodded three times in a row. The bath had renewed her strength to some degree and had refreshed her. She chose not to even think about the color of the water or her condition or how long it would take until she could swing a bokken again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kenshin's voice had not changed, ice still drenched it and frost still covered his once friendly aura.  
  
"Nothing." She began to get down when Kenshin appeared right beside her to help. "Kenshin! I'm fine!"  
  
Kenshin gave her a look that clearly stated, 'I don't believe you.'  
  
Kaoru pouted and let him help her to the porch and then into the Aoiya. "Kenshin, what time is it?" Kaoru's mind had just processed that the sun had just finished sinking into the horizon, darkness consuming the last traces of day.  
  
"Close to nine."  
  
"That late already?"  
  
Now it was Kenshin's turn to nod. Kaoru sighed in response, a cool breeze whispering across the yard. She paused before giving into Kenshin's guiding arm to let it softly tousle her hair.  
  
Kenshin stared at her through blood red bangs, she was so beautiful. And that's why he had to protect her, to keep her safe and make sure she never went through another revolution. That was the only hope he could cling to now, that there was the slightest chance for peace again. Then he guided her into the warm air of the Aoiya.  
  
As soon as the door clicked shut, yells erupted from the direction of the dining area. The inevitable had happened, Yahiko Myojin had met Misao Makimachi Okina. Kaoru followed the noise curious, supporting herself by the wall. Meanwhile, Kenshin had been reluctantly waved away by a certain police officer into a dark room.  
  
Kenshin shut the door and then kneeled down in front of a low table. Saito leaned against the back wall, taking a long drawl from his cigarette. A lumpy bag was carefully set in the middle of the table.  
  
"What's this?" Kenshin looked up, his golden eyes gleaming blankly in the last few streams of orange-red light coming from the small window.  
  
"Along with your long sword, which I can see you have already become quite attached with once more, we found some other belongings in the temple. This makes me think even more, along with Katsura, that this event was staged."  
  
Kenshin agreed silently and reached out to the bag, prepared for whatever he would find inside.  
  
"LOUD STUPID WEASEL GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Insults flew from Yahiko's tongue in a tone that could at least be called a yell.  
  
Misao's face turned red, her fists clenched, she countered his insults with her own roars. "YOU SHOULD TALK YOU STUPID LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"LITTLE?!!!!!!!!! OH, THAT IS SO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yahiko tackled Misao.  
  
Misao quickly dodged to the side and stuck out her tongue. "Don't you ever think you can top me! I'm one of the strongest members of the Oniwabanshuu. So, if you wanna bring it on kid, just try!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misao brandished some kunais, holding them skillfully between her fingers.  
  
Yahiko was about to make a second pounce when he processed one word from Misao's speech. He froze. "You're..part...of the....Oniwabanshuu?"  
  
"Yeah! What did you think I said?!"  
  
Yahiko got out his bokken and prepared a stance, "Then that's even more reason to fight you! Kenshin and I fought the Oniwabanshuu back in Tokyo and defeated them! They were all jerks! They tried to poison me and were working for some slime ball drug dealer named Kanryu as body guards or something!"  
  
"What.THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!! LORD AOSHI WOULD NEVER WORK FOR SOMEONE LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Believe it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kenshin fought your so called 'lord' Aoshi and won!"  
  
Misao gasped and clamped her hands to her ears, stomping up and down. "I WON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!! I WON'T! I WON'T! I WON'T!"  
  
"You will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru finally cut in, sensing that things could only go down hill from this. "Yahiko! That's enough! We got a wrong first impression of the Oniwabanshuu, they're really very good people! That's why Kenshin and I are staying here!"  
  
Yahiko snorted defiantly and turned his back on Misao. "Whatever."  
  
"Hmph!" Misao copied him.  
  
"I knew this was bound to happen." A chuckle startled them all as Saito appeared from the darkness of the hall. He sighed and took another drawl of his cigarette. "The carriage should be here by now."  
  
"Carriage?" Everyone blinked and studied Saito's face, looking for a clue as to what was going on.  
  
"Yes. Or is that too hard for you idiots to process? Moron, how is your brain faring?"  
  
Sano jumped up and confronted his arch nemesis. "Oh yeah!? Well, my brain is handling it just fine thank you! But, your body won't be doing too good after I get done with you!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, really. I would like to see you try, moron." Saito seemed very amused by Sano's outburst.  
  
"Sano please, now is not the time to fight."  
  
Everyone jumped again, but when their heads turned to the familiar voice, their shock was even greater than before. All eyes in the room were now on Kenshin Himura.  
  
'He just keeps on changing more and more.' Kaoru thought exhausted.  
  
Kenshin stepped past them all to the front door. His wardrobe had changed drastically. He was now wearing a dark blue gi and dark gray hakamas. Adorning his hands were black hand guards, crawling up his forearms. At his hip were two sheathed swords. He fitted the last one and tilted his head to the side slightly.  
  
"Ah. Now, don't get impatient Battousai, the carriage should be here now." Saito took a minute to look at his pocket watch.  
  
"It's here." Kenshin quietly stated as he stepped into the darkness.  
  
Nobody said or did anything, they were too shocked. Where could they possibly be going? What could they be hoping to accomplish tonight?  
  
Only Okina spoke, but most of the people didn't hear him. "I can only hope there will only be a few to die by your sword tonight."  
  
Kenshin stepped out into the darkness and looked up at the sky. A sliver of a moon hung over Kyoto, clouds dusting the almost black sky. A chilly wind continuously blew through the streets, making wind chimes play a haunting tune. Saito stepped out beside him and led the way to a small carriage. The horses in front stomped and snorted, the driver in front solemn, not saying a word, but obviously knowing of the events that would occur that night.  
  
Kenshin was about to step into the carriage after Saito when the delayed reaction from the people inside the Aoiya finally came.  
  
Yahiko came rushing out, barely raising his voice for fear he might wake someone. "Kenshin! I'm coming with you!"  
  
Kenshin stepped back down and turned to face him. "No Yahiko, I want you to stay here."  
  
"I don't care what you say, I'm coming with you!"  
  
Kenshin was just about to speak again when Saito cut him off. "The boy's coming, Battousai."  
  
Kenshin whirled around, "What?!"  
  
"Katsura said if he asks, he comes. You have no say in the decision."  
  
"All right!" Yahiko gulped and stepped into the carriage.  
  
Kenshin grinded his teeth together in annoyance.  
  
The grinding only increased as a familiar rooster head followed Yahiko's example. "If the brat gets to come, then so do I."  
  
"Sano." Kenshin warned.  
  
"Oh, so now the moron wants to come." Saito smirked.  
  
"Yeah! I do, and if you got a problem let's settle it!"  
  
"Quiet moron, and get in. The same deal goes for you."  
  
"I don't see a reason why either of them need to be accompanying us." Kenshin snarled, desperately trying to gain control of the situation.  
  
Saito's smirk only grew, he was immune, but could also tell what the red head was trying to accomplish. "Sorry Battousai, orders are orders."  
  
Kenshin let out one more disapproving growl and turned to step into the shadowed carriage.  
  
Saito paused for a half a second more as ordered, too short for Kenshin to notice so he could object or question the delay.  
  
Saito's pause served it's purpose. A frantic cry came accompanied by a pattering of soft footsteps. Kenshin froze.  
  
"Kenshin!!!!!!" Kaoru yelled, limp-running across the dirt street. "Kenshin! I'm coming too!!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin turned around, exasperation showing in his eyes. "Ms.Kaoru, I would really rather you not."  
  
"I'm not going to be bossed around any longer! I'm coming too and that's final!" Kaoru's eyes glistened with streams of moonlight and defiance.  
  
"Kaoru." Kenshin's voice came out as a half plea, half groan. The tone sent shivers up and down Kaoru's spine. This was only the second time he had said her name without the 'Ms' and the first time he had used that tone.  
  
Kaoru gulped.  
  
"She's coming too." Saito added as he joined Sano and Yahiko. The two watched the interaction with great interest.  
  
Clear irritation was now reflected in Kenshin's eyes and voice. "I forbid it."  
  
"So, you defy Katsura's orders?"  
  
Kenshin clamped his mouth shut. 'Damn him.' Kenshin reluctantly took Kaoru by the arm, guiding her into the carriage. "Sit beside Saito, Ms.Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru nodded and plopped herself down on the seat beside Saito. She looked out the window and across the street to the Aoiya. She was right beside the window, Kenshin across from her. Yahiko sat beside him, Sano slumped beside Yahiko. With a squeak and a groan of the carriage it started down the street at a medium pace. The trip to wherever was silent and tense. Kaoru could sense everyone's aura was alert to the slightest sound or movement.  
  
Finally, the carriage stopped in front of a building where the light had just flickered out. From the looks of it, it was another inn. Kenshin opened the door and quietly slid out.  
  
"Yo Kenshin, where are you going?" Sano leaned into the middle.  
  
"Shut up, moron." Saito coolly stated.  
  
"I can talk whenever I want to Saito!!!!!!" Sano growled in challenge. "Right Kenshin?" Sano blinked, Kenshin had disappeared.  
  
"Where'd he go????!!!!!!!" Sano and Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Why do you think a shadow assassin is called a shadow assassin? Because they don't allow themselves to be seen, moron."  
  
"We knew that."  
  
Kaoru blocked their little argument completely from her mind. Her eyes and thoughts were plastered to the scene unfolding before her. As soon as voices cut through to them, everyone was also silenced. Two small lanterns dangled to and fro carried by two very big men. Their faces were hard, obviously body guards of sorts. Two more lanterns and bodyguards were a few feet behind. In the middle were two men, complete opposites. The first was skinny and gnarled, resembling a decrepit old tree. His thinning silver hair was tightly tied back into a stub of a ponytail. His eyes were sinister slits, his thin lips twisted into an ugly smirk. The other man was taller and bigger. He had a potbelly and squinty little eyes that had a mean look to them, his chubby cheeks were twisted into a similar smirk. As the lantern light washed over the area in front of them, the laughter coming from the two men stopped.  
  
Kenshin, head bowed was standing in front of them.  
  
"And who are you?" The elder man demanded in an amused and dusty tone.  
  
"Yes, who are you and what business do you have with us?" The other man chuckled, his voice rich and deep.  
  
"Kento Tachigawa. Reko Makuchi. Your lives now belong to me." Kenshin slid into a stance, his hand hovering over the hilt of his long sword.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kento's old voice squeaked.  
  
The four bodyguards sent up a roar of laughter accompanied by the two men, but tightened the circle none the less.  
  
"You! You resemble a girl!" The first bodyguard grinned. "You have no strength!!!!! I could crush you with my bare hands!!!!" This elicited more laughter from the group.  
  
Kenshin grinded his teeth together, blinked for a second and then sprung forward unsheathing the deadly silver from it's hiding place. 'These years of peace have made people careless with their tongues and lives.'  
  
The first body guard's eyes widened in amusement as he drew his sword to parry Kenshin's strike, succeeding. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you serious?"  
  
The rest of the bodyguards drew their swords while Reko and Kento watched the entertainment being provided for them.  
  
Kenshin grinded his teeth more as he took a small step back. He couldn't help it. He was holding back. A part of him was still clinging desperately to what remained of his torn vow. He went to defense, parrying blow after blow easily. The former man slayer had yet to break a sweat while the bodyguard's foreheads had begun to drip and their breathing harder.  
  
"Fast little thing, aren't you?" One of them heaved.  
  
Kenshin didn't even acknowledge the man as he continued to try and attack, holding back at the last second, and parrying. Kenshin bit his lip and narrowed his eye's further. This could not go on. If he didn't carry out the plan quickly, Saito would yell to him to 'hurry up'. He couldn't let that happen. That would reveal their hiding place. Yahiko and Sano's hiding place. Ms.Kaoru's hiding place. Kenshin pulled back, loading the spring that was his body and let go. His mind cleared as a thought and roar resounded in his mind and through the haunted streets of Kyoto. "FOR KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He flew through the air toward the first bodyguard. The body guard attempted to stop the attack, only to fail.  
  
Kenshin thrusted the sword into the man's gut, then with barely a heave tore it up through the chest to the neck. He flipped the blade and ripped it out of the flesh, snapping the spinal cord. The first man slumped to the ground in a bloody heap, the lantern shattering to the ground. The light flickering out along with part of the vow. The other men let out angered and worried yells, the bodyguards finally taking things seriously. One of them lunged forward, swinging his sword wildly. Kenshin ducked and before the man could swing another time, he was behind him. The man's head soon rolled across the dirty street. Another light flickered out. Before the next man could react he was in half, staining the streets further, the last bodyguard died in a similar fashion. Now, all of the light was gone and darkness reigned in Kyoto and in Kenshin Himura. The two main targets backed up, fear shuddering through them.  
  
Battousai walked two steps forward then sprinted to Reko. He shoved the mirror red blade into the big man's neck then twirled around while driving the sword upwards, splitting the skull. The last man cowered in fear on the wet, sticky ground. His eyes locked onto the dead man in front of him. He looked up suddenly, feeling cold metal resting on his forehead. Battousai's amber eyes glinted menacingly in the darkness.  
  
"Y-y-yo-you're Hi-hito-hito-kiri B-ba-ttousai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes."  
  
With a quick flick of the wrist, the man's head was also split open. Blood gushed from the body onto Battousai. He swung the sword, blood spraying from it. He quickly sheathed it and left the gory scene to decay in the night.  
  
Saito watched as the man slayer in his view was reborn. 'Battousai, you have now been fully awakened. Now, I can fight you.'  
  
Sano gulped. 'Man, I never knew Kenshin was this good at what he did. I'll have to keep in mind not to fight him when he's like this.'  
  
Yahiko was too speechless to talk and so much that he could barely think. He had never seen something like this. 'Is this what the revolution was like? How often did Kenshin brutally kill people? Why did he start doing this in the first place?!'  
  
Silver tears blurred Kaoru's vision. "All of this..for me? Why Kenshin? You were fine. You had kept your vow. And yet, you still agree to start killing people once more for me? What do you think it'll accomplish now? I'm scared. But, I've always wanted to stay by your side. I've never been afraid of you, until now. You're scary when you're like this. What are you going to do now? What's going to happen to you? To me? To us-" Kaoru's thoughts were cut off as Kenshin climbed into the carriage, dripping blood everywhere. It was like he had been caught in a rain of blood, he was drenched. He sat down in the same place, his eyes tightly shut.  
  
Kenshin clenched his hands into fists, until his knuckles turned white. He had forgotten what this felt like. The extreme feeling of blood lust that was overwhelming him, threatening to steal his sanity away. His mind threatening to pour out all the pain, sorrow, and regret from a life he now felt he was reliving.  
  
The trip back to the Aoiya was one of tense silence. No one daring to speak, they could see from the expression on their friend's face anything could probably set him off. The Aoiya looked barren, but so did the faces of Sano and Yahiko as they climbed from the carriage as they immediately headed for bed. Kenshin got out, then reached out a hand to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru had begun to hold out her hand, then saw Kenshin's hand encrusted in blood. She snapped the hand back involuntarily and bit her lip. Bad move. She watched with sad eyes as she saw Kenshin's own cat-like eyes turn downcast. Kaoru feeling guilty thrust out her hand to him and a fake smile stretched across her face. Kenshin took it and helped her out.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Battousai."  
  
Kenshin gave a curt nod, sending the carriage on its way. He helped the limping Kaoru into the Aoiya and down the dark halls into her room. He gently put her down onto the futon with a tenderness that had never left despite his drastic change.  
  
Kaoru thanked him. "Um, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin paused at the door to the outside courtyard.  
  
"Aren't you sleeping in here?"  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
Kaoru nodded and watched as he slid the shoji open, staining everything he touched with red blood.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Kaoru crawled to the open door. She flopped down and leaned against the doorframe. The sight she saw was something she never expected or would ever forget.  
  
Kenshin was leaning over the well pulling up a bucket of water. He heaved it over his head and dumped the cool water over himself. The water ran down his body, drenching his clothes, then splashed to the ground. Kaoru took a closer look at the water. It was now pink. Kenshin repeated this over and over, despite the sudden cold gust of wind.

**A/N: thinks (last night's thoughts, finished this at 1:07am, so I fell dead asleep) I'm ****gonna get my head chopped off for this, aren't I? grinz This is probably one of my favorite chapters, don't ask me why...I just think I did a good job on it....OH! And thanks to Silver Archer I realized a time problem in the chapters..Yes, it would take Megumi a long time to get to Kyoto, my estimate is around six hours...though I'm not sure...twitch Okay, Kenshin was on his way to Aoiya at around 8pm(it was dark by then), Yahiko and Sano arrived at around 8:15pm.....they were knocking on doors for at least five hours....laughs You know how stubborn Sano and Yahiko can get!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Megumi finally arrived at around 2:15am roughly..They all got to bed really late, thus Kaoru woke up around 7pm, took an hour bath, by then it was 8pm, time for night.....Kenshin had been either talking with Saito, Katsura(and or), or just sitting around pondering about what was going to happen..I'm just attempting to clear some things up.....Okay, just a little heads-up!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When I take a long time to get a chapter out, think of it this way, if it takes me a long time, I guarantee you it's gonna be good and long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, for the thank yous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SilverArcher: Thankyous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I liked the twist in yours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You keep going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**Linay: THANX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait till your next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And it's gonna get a lot more intense!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**LostDarkness: I actually was on a caffeine high when I wrote this, but that was to keep me up.THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YES, I WILL KEEP WRITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um, just realizes who you are Um, Sango-chan? That you? I think this is your username that you told me at lunch, but I don't remember.....But, I'm almost positive you are....The Ranma ½ and David Edding's fanfics gave it away......Tee hee....**

****

**Ari and Kat: You review my first chapter, so THANKYOU! Okie dokies, I'm done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Till next time!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It's My Life: I have a confession to make.....every chapter I've written so far, I've listened to this song....I watch the music video that goes with it, courtesy of , (GO CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!!!! TIS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) The song fits, everything about Kenshin is in the song...Kenshin's heart was broken when he killed Tomoe..reference to lyrics This song I have officially named Battousai's Songthough it fits Kenshin too There it is! By Bon Jovi!!!!!!!!!!!!! All hail to the music video "It's My Life"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Made with clips from the first OVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I think)  
  
Next chapter(though it may change):  
With You**


	4. Numb

**A/N: Phew! I'll make this quick since you guys need to read. Eh heh, I apologize if I scramble any of your guy's brains too much. This chapter NEEDED to be done though. Even though, it goes smack dab in the middle of the existing ones. gulps New 'new' chapter will come soon. Really!  
  
May 8, 2004 Data Log Entry: This chapter has changed a lot. It gave me trouble in a section of my mind and contradicted with what I believed in. So, I tweeked it to ease my mind and keep true to my Christian faith, but still so it was all religion friendly. yawn Gosh, do you people know how hot it is in Colorado at the moment? I've drunk more iced tea(with sugar) in this week than in a year! But I shall press forward! evil laughter continues**

****

**Disclaimer: sighs Gosh, you people are persistent. NO ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Dancing in a Rain of Blood_**

**_Numb_  
**  
Screams echoed throughout the space behind his piercing amber eyes. They started and then stopped as quickly as they had begun. Their bodies falling to the ground, all around him, on top of him, streaming blood. There were so many that his ears always heard a constant dull roar of the constant shrieking of the dead. But, what was worse, was the silence. The screams he had become used to had become the norm for him. He, on the other hand was not used to the cold finality of silence. Silence meant he was alone. There was no one else to kill. The lust growing inside him became more violent in this silence. And for close to eleven years he had had only three choices: watch his life go by through the eyes of the rurouni, not having control over his own body for his other half had shackled him by his sins, or he could submit himself to the nightmarish memories of his past. But, 'she' resided there. The one person, the only person he had ever truly loved. If he was to see her again now, his broken heart would shatter. His final choice was to retreat into the cold silence. His sanity would not last long there. And thus, he had decided to watch the rurouni live his life with the friends he made. But, now he was the one in control. The wanderer for the moment gone from his mind, too tired for the moment to talk, much less to try and win back control. His mind soon strayed to a topic that had never had a reputation of leaving him alone. 'She' was gone. Even though he had chosen to watch his life, 'she' kept slipping in and out. The rurouni knew of this, but probably blamed it on him or had moved on. He, on the other hand could not move on. While his other half ignored the growing feelings for a girl named Kaoru Kamiya, he simply acknowledged them and left it at that.  
  
He slid into a stance, making his mind go blank. In a heartbeat he had slashed the dense darkness shrouding the barren training hall seven times. Too slow. Again silver slashed through the murky black water, only to be swallowed up as the deadly weapon clicked back into place. Once he had finished a few warm ups he began pressing himself, fighting an invisible opponent, almost as if he was getting used to his body again.  
  
A creak. A pause. Uncertain, uneven breathing entered his consciousness. He froze. Miss Kaoru Kamiya. The strong little girl had entered the room with two steaming cups of green tea.  
  
Her voice, as powerful and soft as one of his strokes severed the darkness. "It's late. I brought some tea."  
  
"For two?"  
  
"Is there a problem if I wish to get away from the rest of the residents here?"  
  
Silence and the click of a sword answered her. He turned to face her, his gleaming cat-like eyes staring down at her.  
  
She bit her lip. She had finally met Battousai. This was Battousai. She caught a sign of cockiness flit across his eyes.  
  
"Very good." He breathed.  
  
She took an involuntary step back. He had read her immediately. His voice was so different from Kenshin's, at least, the Kenshin she knew. It was more dangerous, deeper, more experienced, less innocent, and it made her heart beat accelerate and her breathing to quicken. But, the pure manslayer was still a part of Kenshin the wanderer. What an ironic statement. She chuckled dryly to herself as she stepped forth to hand him his tea.  
  
"What?" Battousai quirked an eyebrow and sat down, resting his sword beside him.  
  
"It's nothing." She sighed and sat down beside him, separating them with the tea tray.  
  
They sat in silence for a time, drinking their tea peacefully.  
  
"Tell me. Where is the wanderer?" Kaoru asked wistfully, staring out at the clear night sky.  
  
"Gone." Battousai sipped the steaming tea.  
  
"Gone?" Kaoru tried to hide the panicked twinge to her voice.  
  
"For the time being, that is."  
  
"Good." She whispered.  
  
"But, I doubt that he will ever be the same as when you first met him."  
  
"I know."  
  
He looked over at her, her mourning blue eyes lowered to the ground.  
  
Kaoru noticed that his hand clenched the teacup tighter, she had expected this. A certain intolerant courage filled her and tainted her normally innocent sounding voice. "So, what are you going to do? Are you and the wanderer going to harmonize or is one going to reign over the other? Is one of you going to give up?"  
  
"I'm not sure where you are going with this."  
  
"Battousai?"

"Yes?"

"Can I confide in you?"

Battousai pondered this for a second, then he nodded.

"I didn't live through the revolution for the most part, so I know I can't even begin to imagine what it was like. But, instead of giving up. I have to believe there's going to be sunshine tomorrow and if I keep up my faith and have hope, it'll come. So, I decided to keep going."  
  
"Isn't it pointless though?" Battousai's voice was tainted with bitterness.  
  
"No. Nothing is truly hopeless. There's always that little flicker of light." Kaoru took the last sip of her tea and picked up the tea tray as Battousai put his cup on it. "The first thing you have to do is to find it and then believe in it." She whispered to him as she stood up. "Well, Battousai, it's getting late and I need to get to bed." She left the room, the last riddle teasing his mind.  
  
'Kaoru Kamiya. What did you mean?'  
  
Kaoru sighed as she walked into the main house, where of course, there was an all too anxious welcoming party.  
  
"Didja actually talk to him?" Yahiko gulped, trying to act tough.  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"And?" Megumi flipped her hair impatiently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"He's dark."  
  
"What do you think of him?"  
  
"I feel sorry for him." With that final note of truth, Kaoru retired to her room that Kenshin had given up for her, leaving her friends to ponder the bland description.  
  
'I can't think of anything else to describe him as.'  
  
The next day went like the one before. Quiet lies filled the atmosphere as normal chores were done. The 'dark' one apparently refused to surface from the training area. So, Kaoru brought him tea again that night.  
  
She opened the door and looked around, her eyes used to the darkness already. 'Where is he?'  
  
His quiet voice erupted from her right. "Back again?"  
  
Kaoru steadied herself from the small scare she had received. "Would you like some tea or not?"  
  
He sighed. "I see there's no point in arguing with you and I truly don't feel like fighting with you anyway."  
  
"Hmph." She walked to the porch stiffly.  
  
Battousai leaned on the wall and watched her set down the tray and open the shoji. Once she was seated, he came to sit beside her.  
  
Again, silence engulfed them for a few minutes. But, Battousai had too many questions to remain this way.  
  
"What did you mean by what you said last night?"  
  
"I'm simply saying nothing is hopeless and that everyone has to keep their faith."  
  
"To say such a thing, you must have heard very little of the revolution."  
  
"Well yes, but that's what the men in power want us to think. It keeps us in check. They plays tricks on us and fate plays with us, already knowing which way we will turn. They try to make us believe hope is gone so we'll go with everything they say." She paused. "So we don't start another revolution."  
  
"I don't believe in fate."  
  
"You're not hearing me. I do believe in strokes of luck and in serendipity, but I believe the future almost fully depend on the choices we make on how we live our lives moment by moment."  
  
"What are you getting at woman?"  
  
She sighed. "I'm saying you can always come home. Home is where your friends are. The wanderer has already found one. I don't believe it's fair that Katsura-san is making you do this."

"From the way you use his name, you two must have already met."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Your life is controlled by an outside source, you do everything your boss says. You need to stand up for what you believe in. And if you're confused, try and make a compromise with the wanderer. I think you'll find you two are much more alike than you think."  
  
"And?"  
  
From the tone of his voice, Kaoru could tell they would get no where tonight. "Listen, I'm sorry I even brought it up."  
  
Battousai snorted. "Make up your mind."  
  
"I have."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
Kaoru gave him a side ways glance and couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What?!"  
  
She seemed to have set him very off edge by this. "It's just." She laughed again. "It's just -"  
  
"If you must laugh, then do that first and then speak."  
  
Kaoru regained her composure and continued. "It's just, I couldn't help but laugh a little at your expression. It was the most expressive look I've ever seen on you, not including anger! You looked at me like you thought I was crazy!"  
  
Battousai blinked and thought back on it while she continued to laugh. He smirked, she really was a ray of sunshine in the middle of night. A very unusual girl. His eyes narrowed. 'Either she is immune to pain due to something in her past or she really is not grasping the full weight of the situation. Personally I think it is the first one. I can see it in her eyes, they are a light blue on the rims, but get darker as you go to the middle. This is true not only in color, but in emotion. She too has forgotten her past and moved on.'  
  
He had been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed the absence for a few minutes now of her laughter.  
  
"Tell me something." She hugged her knees to her body and stared mournfully at the velvet sky. It looked as though she were thinking of death. "With all the sins that you carry, how do you think you deserve to die?"  
  
"I can only pray that I will be stabbed for as many people I've killed and then to drown in my own blood. But, even that I feel is not enough."  
  
"Why?"

"Because I deserve it. I deserve it for cursing this man's life, for plaguing his thoughts, tormenting his dreams. I deserve everything worse than death."  
  
"No you don't. You made a mistake. It doesn't destroy everything about your future. You can always come home to your friends." She gave her legs an extra squeeze. "And you are that man too. But, I have to wonder what made you choose to do this in the first place."  
  
He sighed. The question was one he didn't often answer. But, something about her made him trust in her. They had something similar. "I protected those who were weaker than me. The people who offended the happiness of the people needed to be killed."  
  
"But, there must have been another way! A peaceful way!" Her voice rose a little in volume. "How can someone be so selfless! You should never sacrifice yourself for other people! Because then, the people that care about you will suffer. And aren't those the one's that truly matter?!"  
  
"There wasn't any other way. I needed to pay someone back." Battousai moved over, his face close to hers, forcing her to keep eye contact.  
  
"Pay someone back?"  
  
"I couldn't save the first people who really cared about me when I was young! They told me to run, then they sacrificed themselves."  
  
"So, you're repenting for their lives through death."  
  
"I wouldn't necessarily call what I'm doing 'repenting'."  
  
"Oh? Then what would you call it?"  
  
"I am only sacrificing myself so that the past will not repeat itself."  
  
"The past is destined to repeat itself if we keep trying to change through death. We need to have hope that things will get better. We cannot change it by death. All we can do is restart the game and try to learn from our mistakes, knowing that if we do slip up we can always go home."  
  
"Game? You think of life as a game?!"  
  
Kaoru sighed and turned away. "I didn't have the strength before to talk about this with you. I think I'll try now."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"There's a new game in Europe called chess, have you heard of it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Imagine we are the pieces. The high-ranking members of society are the king, queen, bishop, knight, and rook. We are the pawns. The most important piece in the game."  
  
"Who's the player than?"  
  
"Fate."  
  
"I thought I told you I didn't believe in-"  
  
"I know. Merely think about it for a moment. It's not that hard. Fate doesn't move us, we move us. But, we have forgotten how. Our lives are controlled. And pawns are always collateral damage to protect the back row."  
  
"I'm not being controlled. I chose this path-"  
  
She could hear his voice start to rise. She needed to get what she was trying to say out fast or she wouldn't be able to get it out at all. She rushed into his space holding his face up to hers with her trembling hands, forcing him to look at her. The look in his eyes told her he hadn't expected this.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?! You are blind! You are deaf! You are mute! You are being controlled! You are shackled by your sins and by your own confusion. You can only see the path that you have always known. You will keep moving forward across the board until you die! And then!!!!!!" Sobs wracked her body. She was too involved in what she was saying to notice the concern in his eyes.  
  
"And then?" He whispered. He could feel his heart soften at the girl. His other half had grown to like her for a reason he could know see.  
  
"And then-" She gulped. "The game will start over and over and over. The pain won't end. You need to wake up and see the light!!!!!!!!! You have to believe that hope is never lost and mistakes are no big deal!!!!!! You need to know that there is always a home waiting for the wanderer!!!!!!!!!!! And for you...." She trailed off as she fell into his arms.  
  
Battousai wrapped his shaking arms tentatively around, the meaning finally hitting him. He was in shock from the truth in her words.  
  
"Then, how?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Mz.Kaoru???!!!!!!" Misao's voice came through the door as the early morning light shined through. "Are you okay? You never came to bed and we heard yelling!"  
  
"I'm fine!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright." Soft footsteps dictated the ninja's departure.

"How?"  
  
"How what?"  
  
"How do the pawns stop the cycle?"  
  
Kaoru smiled brilliantly up at him, a smile that made his insides turn in a warm sort of way. "You're not very familiar with the game of chess, are you Battousai? Or, at least the one we're playing."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
She picked up the tea tray, and just before she stood up she leaned in close and whispered to him. "The trick of the game is to trick the player."  
  
"Trick fate? How?"  
  
"Stand up for what you believe in based on the hope you have." She smiled warmly at him, as his eyes filled with amazed understanding. She walked out and headed toward bed. She felt exhausted after staying up all night, but not defeated. In fact, she felt triumphant.  
  
The day went by lazily with Kaoru getting a few good naps in. At dinner she asked an obvious question. "Where's Battousai?"  
  
At the normal sounding use of the name everyone looked at her and stared.  
  
"Tanuki, do you like him?"  
  
Kaoru looked at Megumi dumb founded. Did she, perhaps, have grown to enjoy his company? "I guess."  
  
Okina answered her question, not in the mood for a catfight. "Himura is on another job."  
  
"Another?" She sighed exasperated. After dinner, Kaoru went to bed. She walked along the outside porch. What she saw made her change her mind. 'Again?'  
  
He was drenching himself again with frigid water. Soaking the earth with diluted blood. He finished the ritual and walked to the porch. He eyed Kaoru briefly and she promptly got up and sat herself once more on the futon. Battousai slid into a sitting position, his bloodied long sword resting against his shoulder. His short one resting right beside.  
  
Kaoru smiled and whispered "Good night." Then she curled into the chilled blankets and slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.

Battousai smiled and nodded, not sure why he felt so warm around her, even though he should be freezing. This warm feeling did not follow him in sleep. He had about the same luck as Kaoru had had; only it wasn't a nightmare, it was reality. Memories. Though he wished with all his heart that they were only dreams, fake. That the red haired demon in them wasn't him.  
  
By the time his dream reached the present, morning light glittered through the still open door. He snapped his eyes open and glanced around. He heard Kaoru stir and looked over at her. Droplets of sweat clung to her forehead, she had also been plagued with nightmares or bad memories.  
  
She sat up, breathing hard, and clutching her head. Battousai stood up and went over to her. "Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru immediately covered up her fear, she didn't want him to be concerned. And plus, it had only been a nightmare. It was now morning. A new day. "Good morning Battousai!!!!!!!!" She called in a sing-song voice.  
  
Battousai groaned. "Sleep well?" He couldn't help the edge of sarcasm that had crept into his voice. Of course she didn't sleep well, she looked a nervous wreck.  
  
"I'm not sure." Kaoru's eyes became downcast as she realized she needed to be honest. "But, it's not night anymore, is it? It's a new morning!!!! Our turn has come again with new opportunities. And. If I still can't go teach Yahiko, I'll just have to busy myself in other ways!!!!"  
  
'So, she knows.' Battousai thought, the guilt that had been sitting in his stomach since that day was now painfully obvious. He had talked earlier with Megumi about it and she had obviously overheard. He had almost been sure she had been asleep.  
  
Kaoru began to get up. 'I can't let Battousai get depressed over my misfortune. That would just add to the list of the pained people I care about. The choice was mine, he had no way of stopping it. I refuse to let either of them think they are the cause of my sadness.'  
  
Battousai looked up and watched her slightly limp to the door. The cold, dead tone reentered his voice as he spoke. Just because they were on better terms with each other, didn't mean he still wasn't in control of at least her safety. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Um." Kaoru paused, then she turned and waved him off. "Don't worry, I'm only going down the hall to borrow something from Okina!"  
  
Battousai sighed and nodded. 'How much trouble can she get into by simply going down the hall?' Battousai growled. 'Stupid question. With that girl's damn luck, she has a good chance of falling.' He was about to get up and go help her when she appeared in the door.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Did I worry you already?"  
  
Battousai turned his head away from her.  
  
Kaoru smiled softly and proceeded to limp out to the courtyard.  
  
When Battousai smelled the all too familiar scent of dried blood and heard the splash of water he looked in her direction. His eyes narrowed and he moved outside to the patio.  
  
There she was. Standing by the well washing the clothes he had worn that day. She worked diligently, scrubbing the bloodied clothes with delicate hands. Kaoru turned her head and smiled at him, sunlight making her eyes glisten. The wanderer would not have been happy. However, he was still recuperating. When she was done washing, she hung the garments onto the clothesline to dry.  
  
She grinned. "Think breakfast is ready?"  
  
Battousai nodded. He could smell the miso soup from here, but the thing that really gave it away was the sound of Misao, Okina, Yahiko, and Sano fighting over the food.  
  
Kaoru followed Battousai to the dining room. As soon as they entered the room, things got deathly quiet. Kaoru tried multiple times to start a conversation up, partly succeeding a few times with Battousai. But, no one else seemed to think it was appropriate.  
  
After an eternity of silent breakfast, Battousai walked back to the patio outside of her room and stood, looking off into the distance. Kaoru sighed. 'I wonder if he truly understands what I was trying to tell him.' She softly smiled. 'I really have learned to like him.' She started humming and almost half-skipped to the clothesline. She stopped when she felt Battousai grow irritable. She kept smiling and humming as she brought his dried clothes to the patio.  
  
By now, Battousai had sat down in a cross-legged position against the shoji. She kneeled in front of him, the side of her head facing the yard. She took out the borrowed needle and thread and began to sew.  
  
Battousai watched her from the corner of his eye and felt himself go back in time. Going back into the days when he was with 'her'. He let out a deep sigh, too exhausted to stop his thoughts.  
  
Kaoru looked over, she had never heard Battousai sigh like that. He looked tired. She finished sewing his clothes and folded them neatly. "There ya go!" She grinned, triumphant.  
  
"Kaoru, I never knew you could sew." He smiled and accepted them. He had begun to fall for her. It was hard not to. However, it was a feeling that would need to be killed to protect her. As reality dawned on him, he frosted his eyes to her and set down the clothes.  
  
Kaoru took no notice of this. "Oh, my mom taught me all sorts of stuff like this. She said even though the career I had picked didn't really fit a lady, that wouldn't exclude me from lady-like chores." Kaoru spoke softly, the day was too beautiful and calm to speak too loudly.  
  
Battousai flinched. 'That tone. It's just how 'she' used to speak.'  
  
Kaoru's eyes saw Battousai battling with his memories again as he stood, his eyes no longer holding the new warmth she had just found in him. He had again shut her out. But why? However, now was not the time to be wondering about this. Battousai was troubled and she knew he was in great pain. She had to focus on this first. Before she knew it, deep sympathy filled her eyes as she stood up to face him.  
  
Battousai thought he saw something, at first he thought it was his imagination. A mirage of his past flickering into reality. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock. No, there it was again. He gulped and clenched his fists. The look. 'Her' with crystalline blue eyes.  
  
Kaoru sighed. Deep sympathy again resounding in her voice.  
  
Battousai snapped.  
  
In an instant, Kaoru was pinned to the thin shoji. The wall was still shaking from the impact. She breathed in sharply as she felt a firm grasp on her left shoulder, Battousai's grasp. In his other hand was the unsheathed short sword, the dull side resting against the soft skin of her neck. Battousai was trembling with rage.  
  
'What's going on?!' Kaoru held her breath, afraid that if she might even dare to breathe, he would slit her throat. Her trust in him severed for the moment.  
  
Battousai looked up, his hair standing on end and his eyes widening in raw anger, but with an emotion hidden behind it. His voice quivered with the emotion as he roared, making the young girl freeze in horror.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER LOOK AT ME THE WAY 'SHE' DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Battousai?!'"

**A/N: Brains still intact? Good. Thank-Yous now!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dmaster66: Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for always being enthusiastic about my writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**Nami-Ishtar: THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope the story is to your liking in the later chapters!**

****

**Catrina3: ARIGATOU! Hey, an authoress has gotta do what an authoress has gotta do! gives you lots of fruit**

****

**Lost Darkness: Don't get yourself killed! People do kill other people when the people are being obnoxious! But, I shall protect you because you are being obnoxious in a wonderful way!!!!!!!!!!!! THANX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**SilverArcher: Yes. It is always interesting to see what our little manslayer will do! Hope you liked the reactions in this. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**CrystalRenee: No problem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now. gets bazooka Let's kick squirrel butt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! March penguins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

**Linay: Thanx!**

****

**Ari and Kat: Thanx!**

****

**Numb: It fits. I think it describes Battousai and Kaoru perfectly. And the beat fits nicely.**

****

**Now, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!! Or else I'll start singing: "THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND NOW EVERYBODIES SINGING IT JUST OH JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND NOW EVERYBODIES SINGING IT JUST OH JUST BECAUSETHIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND NOW EVERYBODIES SINGING IT JUST OH JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND NOW EVERYBODIES SINGING IT JUST OH JUST BECAUSE-" Capeish?**


	5. Paradise

A/N: Okay my duckies. This is going to be real short since I have to go to ice skating soon! Soooooo, hmmmm. Well I'm replacing this chapter for now with this so as not to confuse any of my new readers! Thank you to the new reader!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Philip: That, and you also want to advertise your other RK stories.

Edward: nods

Me: Ah, rats. Well, I just thought, hey, if they like this story, they may like some of my new ones.

Phil & Ed: In other words, ADVERTISING.

Me: Oh, fine. Call it what you may. And plus, these are the ones that are going to be updated the quickest!

Flirting with Vampires(I like this title better): Alternate Universe. Kaoru Kamiya has a perfect life. Perfect grades to begin her perfect year of high school. Perfect friends. Perfect mixed family. That is, until 'he' showed up. A mysterious 17 year old boy shows up and turns her whole life upside down. All she does know about him is he's hiding something, a deep and dark secret. And the worst thing about it is, some of her teachers are involved. Will she figure out what this 'Kenshin Himura' wants from her before it's too late?((KaoruXKenshin/Battousai))

Maiden's Symphony: A tale? Or truth? Kaoru knows her Japanese heritage, she's been told stories of the place for years. She has a favorite, one she never tires of. A story of a man slayer who disappeared to the sea and became a lone pirate for ten years before completly disappearing. She loves this story because she wishes for an adventure of her own. And she get's one, from the local blacksmith, Kenshin Himura.((KenshinXKaoru))

A Ring of Coincidences: It's time for spring cleaning in the Kamiya household, and Kenshin is no exception. But, after a few artifacts are found that arise uncomfortable questions, the Kenshin gumi go to Kyoto to see Hiko about the past. Did Kaoru and Kenshin now each other before that fateful day in the 11th year of Meiji? ((KenshinXKaoru))


End file.
